


As warm as sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgard, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marvel Universe, Morning After, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thor really loves Loki, Loki really loves Thor, it's so nice that they can wake up together(Sorry, I just have no idea what I'm supposed to say about this, it's a drabble and I hope you enjoy)
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 25





	As warm as sunshine

Warm, sticky, as the delicious glide of sweaty skin has long since expired, transforming into the damp sheets rubbing uncomfortably against sensitive skin and beads of sweat racing down haphazardly placed limbs whilst the sun rose to greet the two princes that lay intertwined.

A soft groan echoed through the opulent and grand room. Sun kissed arms coiled around a lithe and pale body, a sweet whine answering the movement as the younger prince opened his eyes to meet the sleeping face of his brother.

The thunderer lay with his eyes scrunched, insulted almost, by the audacity of the sun to interrupt the time he had with Loki, his lean body soft and almost feminine in its subtle shape when molded against his. 

Loki smiled, burrowing deeper into the hot body, despite the sticky discomfort of their skins rubbing, painted with dry sweat, lingering kisses and faint whispers of promised ecstasy. His body ached, limbs heavy enough to give Volstagg a run for his gold, yet he welcomed the slight pain. It made his blood boil with satisfaction, warned him to know when to get his next fill of Thor, when he would need his dear brother claim him once more.

He could remember every word exchanged the night before, almost not heard, only told to the moon as thier silent witness, lips dancing with one another, eyes closing and hearts fluttering in thier chest beneath flushed skin. Lost in thought, he barely realized when the blonde adonis opened his eyes, the sapphire orbs meeting his emerald ones, two pairs of crystals crashing together so lovingly, sparks would blind anyone trying to glance that way, yet it only made the two crystals shine brighter. 

“Brother, are you alright? I seem to have lost you to your thoughts once again” The larger god asked, his features marred with a sweet worry that made the younger’s heart tingle.

“I’m quite alright, brother, I was simply thinking of someone, he is one of the most desired in all nine realms, he has been plaguing my mind for a considerable amount of time it would seem.” Loki responded distantly, his lips slightly pulling into a smile, as he saw Thor attempt to mask his suprise and dissapointment.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde closed his eyes momentarily before saying “Oh?”

“Yes, though I was more thinking of the irony, he plagues my mind, however I plague his bed. I was especially thinking of what he was doing just last night, and my participation.” Loki spoke again, his mouth now fully curled into a lazy smile as he stared into Thor’s eyes, his forward words effectively stunning the muscled prince beside him.

After a few beats, a bright smile, the smile he always gave Loki, unguarded, pure, truly radiant, poured onto his face, akin to the spirited hue the sun gifted each thing it touched. He let out a chuckle, one that was quiet, as though not to disturb the tranquility in the chamber, his gravelly voice rumbling through every bone in the skywalker’s body. 

The elder stared into the sage coloured orbs on the unetched face of his younger brother, before leaning down and capturing his lips in a soft kiss, a whine leaving the trickster’s throat, high and needy, as he pressed his sealed lips harder to Thor’s, thier mouths courting together in a dance of innocent love, heating under the asgardian beams reaching through the windows, as they began to pant, breaking apart only to find eachother once more, desire boiling in their stomachs, blood roaring in their ears and painting thier skin such different pinks that they could only be seen together.

Loki’s lips parted and immediately he was conquered by Thor’s taste,his musky smell, as he invaded all of the shapeshifter’s senses his tongue roughly claiming his mouth, yet somehow gently probing, kindly asking permission for more. Loki never could deny his brother and he didn’t want to, he melted against his kin, only to be brought to ecstasy once more. 


End file.
